The Scare
by mitmiya
Summary: [Yaoi Mitmiya] Mitsui is in love with the straight-as-a-board Ryota Miyagi, his plan is to bend that board slowly but when another guy shows, jealousy becomes a problem. Is Mitsui going to break the board in his haste?
1. Prologue

**

::The Scare::  


**  
**Disclaimer:** No.. _sniffs_ I own nothing. 

**Summary:** Mitsui is trying to convince himself to confess to Ryota about his true feelings when the unthinkable happens. MitMiya piece! Please R&R!

**AN:** Yes! I'm BACK! Woohoo.. _blinks _oh, no, c'mon. No crying allowed n.n;; _wipes away everybody's tears_ Just be good li'l boys and girls and suffer quietly as I take my turn to play with those cuties, kay? Anyway, this idea is a bit old and rusty but I decided to start working on it. MitMiya! YAY, my fav couple Hope you enjoy this ficcy of mine!

_thinking_ (yeah, we can hear them think squeals)

oo00O00oo 

_Prologue_

"Hisashi." He heard his name being murmured huskily and he smiled. He liked the way his name found its way out of his lover's mouth, rolling on his pink tounge that he liked to feel with his own. All the while, it filled him with the need to make the person in his arms forever his and no one's else.

He tightened his hold on the boy's body, enjoying the closness of his object of affection. If he was able to, he'd stay in this position forever. Just holding his crush close, smelling his sweet scent as he buried his nose in the soft brown hair, feeling it tickle his nostril.

Yes, he would stay like this forever.

He slowly placed his cheek ontop on his lover head with smile, sighing happily. He tightened his grip even more, feeling the body melt into his. He sighed once again. Only his, nobody's else. This boy was his, nothing, nobody can take him away. Noway, nohow.

Together, forever. That was their siuation. Stuck together till death tears them apart. No, they weren't married, don't get the wrong idea. But he was sure that his love for this young man will continue until his soul leaves his muscled body.

He tried to snuggle even closer to his lover, brushing the brown head with his cheek. For the third time, he sighed. This felt good, real go-

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Mitsui jerked awake as the loud noise assualted his eardrums. He blinked rapidly and looked around, checking his surroundings, not knowing what was going on. From the looks of it, he was in his room. His sleepy mind wondered why it seemed to be wrong that he was in his bedroom, should he be somewhere else? He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, trying to chase the sleep away.

He blinked once more, all of a sudden feeling the closness of something soft to his body. He looked down at the object, his mind still fogged from confusion, and groaned loudly.

The shooting-guard rolled on his back in one swift move, bringing his pillow to hide his blushing-like-hell face. Registering what he had been doing, his face only reddened more as embarrasment washed his sweaty body.

Sixth day in row, he mused. What the heck was happening to him? Each morning he would wake up in the same position, holding his soft pillow to him tightly dreaming that he was holding his crush in his arms, the action filling him with a great feeling of belonging. How the hell did all this thing start in the first place?

_Beats me_, he thought, staring at the blakness that surrounded him; his pillow preventing any light to reach his blue eyes. The new feeling that he discovered came out of the blue, one second it wasn't there and in the other it was shining in his heart like the golden sun. He sighed in defeat, everytime he tried to fight it, it came right back at him with doubled force, washing all the doubts away.

He was in love with one and only Ryota Miyagi.

How, when and why hadn't been answered yet, he just knew that he was in love. He sighed, only his luck would be the kind to let him fall for the straightest guy in the highschool. Why couldn't he have a crush on a girl like most guys d--

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

The clock's ringing seemed to have gotten louder all of a sudden on purpose, startling Mitsui, wanting to remind him that it was still alive. The shooting-guard, annoyed enough already, moved a fumbling hand along the nightstand --not bothering to lift the pillow up-- looking for the noisy object, cursing all long.

"Aha!" He shouted when he got his hand on the alarm clock, "Now, let's shut you up!" He shouted, his voice coming out muffled as he talked into the pillow. He raised his arm and sent the poor clock to the wall, crushing it into pieces.

All was silence afterwards and the shooting-guard was content with only laying there, on his bed, as he started to drift back to sleep ever so slowly. His breath started to level out as he heard the sirens of the dreamworld call for him, but as he listened more carefully, while falling even deeper towards sleep, he could recognize the soft voice as he crush's.

The young man was in process of hugging the pillow to him once again, when a shrill voice rang in the whole house.

"Hisashi! You better not had done anything to my clock."

The poor basketball player jerked from his sleep at the sudden loud noise. Blinking, he heard his sister's voice calling him every name in the dictionary as she approached his room. Looking at the smashed pieces of the used-to-be-a clock, he groaned.

He had forgotten he borrowed his sister's alarm clock, since he had broken his.

_Oh man,_ he was definitely in so much trouble.

oo00O00oo

Yep, me know, short... but it's only the beginning. Please R&R guys, tell me what do you think!! Thanks alot for readin'... next chapter coming soon


	2. It Begins with a Blush

**:The Scare:**

**Disclaimer:** _cowers in the corner_ I d-dun own anything, no-nobody is mine. Please, leave me alone _whimpers_ And they say Boogeyman is scary 

**Summary:** Just as Mitsui feelings for Miyagi start blossoming, the unthinkable happens. Mitmiya! 

**Pairings:** Possible Mitmiya 

**Nagging Voice:** (Also known as Author's Notes) I know, I know... that was not the 'SOON' you were expecting and I'm sorry, guys. _sniffs_ Weawwy sowwy! I've been lazier and busier than ever... but I promise to make it up to you, somehow. Anyhoo, here's the second chapter... and I'm already facing a problem... should I get those two together or not? Still haven't decided but I know that there would be a sequel, as soon as I finish this one. _sighs_ I'm such a lazy bum. Oh-kay, enjoy people and pwease tell me what you tink of it! 

**Warning:** _looks for help_ Is there any? Oh, of course _smacks her head_ stupid me... YAOI! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Oh, and this story is not beta-readed. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! Here's my replies: 

**tartar12345:** _hugs tartar12345_ tankies, it means alot to me that you think I could make those two even more sweeter. And I'm still arguing with my muse about Miyagi's reaction... stupid muse _grumbles_ Ouch _rubs her butt_ it bit me again, that 

**ryosashi:** Yay! I'm back, and I'm still lazy as ever! Thanks, ryosashi! Call Me Selfish? I think I'll finish it up someday.. got a major writer block, but anyhoo... I promise ya you'll see more of me these days! (_Like that's good_).. shut up, you! And 'bout MSN, _sniffs_ my internet connection is so slow that I can't even check my email _wails_

**ariark:** Sorry I've kept you waiting, here you go, the next chapter! Thanks so much for making me feel so bad because I was late... jk _grins_ Hope you like this addition! 

**Night Strider:** _Stares wide eyed_ "But since your fic is GREAT(and I mean it) and intriguing me like hell" _blinks_ Hey, bro, see! I AM good for something! Wow, NS, I dunno what to say... thanks? More like, thankyou thankyou thankyou _hugs NS_. Maybe you'll change your mind about Mitmiya? No? oh well, it was worth a try. But I hope you won't change your mind about my story after reading this chapter... and about your request, I'm already working on one of these. _shakes her head_ Poor Ryota, too bad I like him. 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter One: It Begins With a Blush+_

If you were told to go back to when you were just a child, a young kid with big eyes, which keeps looking around to feed the brain with every possible question your mouth could shoot at anybody around, only to throw the answers back to ever-growing memory. You certainly would remember the pride of being the next promised art genius as you show your painting around, and all of that would definitely rush back to you if you caught a glimpse of Kangawa city that morning. The sun looked similar to that grinning yellow star that you used to draw, and your stick people turned into real smiling people enjoying the rays of the pre-mentioned star. You would have even rushed to sue whoever copied your childhood masterpiece if it wasn't for the grumbling young man that was ruining the beautiful morning picture. 

The dark-haired teenager was strolling down the street, a hand rubbing the back of his head, as he recited every word he learned in his earlier days as a gangster. As if his problem down there was not enough, his sister had to add on his pain by a WWE smack down. _What's her problem anyway!_ He rubbed even harder at his head, wishing the pain would just vanish, _it was only a damn clock!_ He suddenly paused, his hand still as he stared into the horizon. _The third new clock in two months, hmm,_ he wondered, _maybe that's why she's pissed._

He shrugged and continued in his way, going back to the task of rubbing his throbbing head. 

After a few steps, he let the tired hand drop to his side and sighed. His mind was going back to the real reason behind his irritation... Ryota. He shook his head, no, it was not Ryota, more like his feelings toward the muffin-head. Mitsui jammed his hands deep in his pockets, letting his head hang, watching his feet as they led down the familiar road to Shohoku High. He could not understand exactly what he was feeling for the shorter boy, when he started to have those dreams he thought that it was merely lust and nothing more. But as he paid close attention to the dreams, he noticed that they were not sexual fantasies, instead it was always the enjoyment of him holding Miyagi in the circle of his arms, the latter draped over his chest. It always centered around the part after making love, than the act itself. 

That was when confusion started to wash over him, it was not the first time he found himself attracted to the same sex, and he would not be surprised to find himself lusting after Miyagi... after all, the short guy did have a great body, and he _was_ an athlete but... why did he cringe everytime he used the term lust? 

Hisashi skipped a step and almost fell face-first, but he was able to regain his balance at the last moment. He blinked as he rewinded his thoughts to reach the last one, which passed through his mind: He l Ryota Miyagi. No wonder he almost broke his neck: the dreaded L-word. 

The shooting-guard looked at the sky above, trying not to fry his eyes by looking directly at the sun. Was he really in love with Ryota? That boy who broke his teeth? The young man who beat the shit out of him and sent him to the hospital not that long ago? The Ryota he threatened to put his team out of the tournament if he did not let him have his way? The Miyagi who found a place for him in his heart, even after all the things he put him through? He was in love with _that_ Miyagi Ryota. 

He sighed, dropping his head to look at the road ahead. The sight before him made him take an awkward step back, and this time, he did fall to the ground. A blush creeping on his cheeks, Mitsui did not bother to get off his butt as he watched the source of his troubles leaning sideways against the wall. Hisashi placed a hand on his thumbing heart and cursed himself ten times the fool, as far as he knew, Ryota could not read minds. _What a great recovery, you idiot._ He scolded himself as he slowly got to his feet, giving his poor rear a rub. 

The cool ex-gangster took a deep breath, trying to cool his burning face by fanning with his hand before he retrieved his bag and appraoched the point-guard. He waited for Ryota to notice him advancing, but the younger teenager didn't move at all. So, as soon as he reached him, he placed a hand on the nearest shoulder but instead of the young man turning to face him, he was falling forward. 

Mitsui eeped as he noticed Ryota's fall, and he did the first thing he could think of. He pulled the point-guard to him, and the added weight would have sent them both to the ground if Mitsui didn't wrap his arms around Miyagi to stop from falling. The older teen looked down to see sleepy eyes blink at him, before Ryota placed his head on the muscular chest and went back to his interrupted nap. Mitsui watched with wide eyes as Miyagi rested his weight on him, sleeping and involuntarily the arms tightened around the smaller body as Mitsui leaned down to smell the locks of hair that were a few inches away from his nose. 

Just like his dream. 

"Aya-chan." 

Mitsui froze as he felt the moment shatter by the whispered name, the blood draining from his face. This was not his dream, in his dream Ryota would smile and whisper his own name... his own nickname. He looked at the peaceful face of his sleeping tormenter and felt as though a knife had been buried into his heart. Closing his eyes against the despair that filled him, he placed both of his hands on the muscular shoulders and pushed his team mate away from him. Giving him a gentle shake, he called the sleeping boy's name. 

Miyagi blinked his eyes open, but as soon as he did, they were shut once again. Mitsui sighed and gave him another shake, "C'mon, Ryota, rise and shine!" 

Ryota sighed in irritation and finally opened his eyes for more than two seconds. Mitsui let go of him as soon as he was sure that the other boy would not end up on the ground. The point-guard yawned and stretched, trying to shake the sleepiness away but as soon as he stopped yawning, he found his eyes drooping shut once again. He started to rub his eye and used the other one to take a good look at the person before him. 

"Oh, ohayo Mitsui-k-" his yawn stopped him from completing his greeting. 

"And good morning to you also, sleepy head. May I ask, what the hell were you doing, sleeping in the middle of the road?" 

"Oi, it was not middle of the road, it was the side." He yawned once again, "And I couldn't help it, my cousin came to visit yesterday and we ended up staying awake until late at night." 

Mitsui felt a blush starting to heat his face as he remembered his last night, "Got a lot of catching up to do, eh?" 

"Yeah, it's been years since the last time I've seen him." Another yawn, "Can't wait to spend more time with him." He smiled innocently at his friend. 

Mitsui felt a pang of jealousy and he bit his lip to stop from gritting his teeth. Seeing Royta yawn even again, and his eyes start to droop, he grabbed his arm and started dragging him down the road. 

"Mitsui, I was just about to go back to sleep." He whined as he was pulled in the school's direction. 

Mitsui rolled his eyes, but smiled inwardly at the silliness of the other boy. "You're such an idiot, Ryota." He looked back as the arm was snatched away from his hand, and he gulped as he stared into the brown eyes, now full of mock anger instead of sleepiness. 

"Who are you calling a idiot, you jerk?" 

Mitsui grinned at the shorter teen, pinching both of his cheeks and pulling them away from his face, "You, sweetcheeks." He let go of Ryota and started running at once, not waiting for Ryota to explode and trying to gain some distance before the point-guard started chasing him, knowing that the fastest basketball player would be able to catch up with him in no time. 

He did not care, though, as his face was split by a wide grin... his heart thumping with excitment and happiness. 

He did not doubt it at all then. 

He loved one Miyagi Ryota. 

_+TBC...+_

**AN:** _sighs_ Poor Mitsui, tangled in the clutches of... dare I say it... love. Let's see how can he make a fool out of himself in the next chapters. Oh, for those who love fluffy, light-hearted stuff... well, I think this story isn't really for you. I'm evil, so it's gonna turn ugly, and the ending is still undecided. Oh well... I feel like I forgot something. Oh, please review and tell me what you think! Thanks 


	3. Loving From Distance

**:The Scare:**

**Disclaimer:** _looks down at her color-fading clothes_ You would think I would be wearing better outfit if I owned these guys, though I would not mind having less of that around them! _everybody stares at her in horror_ RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! 

**Summary:** Mitsui is in love with the straight-as-a-board Ryota Miyagi, his plan is to bend that board slowly but when another guy shows, jealousy becomes a problem. Is Mitsui going to break the board in his haste? 

**Pairings:** Possible Mitmiya 

**Nagging Voice:** _Tails between her legs_ What can I say? I was a bad boy (doesn't matter that I'm a female.) I seem to be getting worse every time I want to write something. Right now, I have about ten stories and a bunch of people waiting for me to write. No inspiration whatsoever. Oh well, it's been missing for a while now. Okay, I'm going to shut up now... enjoy. 

**Warning:** YAOI! Please, if you are offended by that, just press that pwetty X up there, or the lovely arrow that's pointin' to the left, and no, you dun have to follow where it's pointing at. _chuckles_ Oh, and this story is not beta-read. 

**Comebacks:** A section for you, reviewers! Yay! Here's my replies: 

**_Ariark:_** _sniffs_ Poor baby indeed _hugs Mitsui_ Why all the pretty ones have to suffer? Because they have fan like us, eh, Ariark? _giggles_ Thanks for the review. 

**_Morgana of Avallon:_** I'm glad you're liking it, MA! That makes me so happy! And isn't our beloved Mitsui our fav? Well, for me, Miyagi is always in the first place _hugs Ryota_ You can have Mitsui! But don't make my Ryota jealous. _Blushes_ Okay, I'm starting to sound silly. Gomen nasai! Arigato MA! 

oo00O00oo

_+Chapter Two: Loving From Distance+_

Mitsui sighed, his head resting on his desk as his arms hang by his sides, uselessly swinging back and forth. Blue eyes looked blankly through the window at the world outside of his daily torture chamber. For the first time, the shooting-guard truly appreciated the trees outside, looking as the breeze softly brushed the branches and he watched the leaves move away from the gentle air, as if they were tickled. 

He was bored. 

He folded his arms on the desk to use it as a cushion for his head. He closed his beautiful eyes, blocking out the annoying voice of his sensei as he tried to get the mathematical theory through his students, and wished that he could feel that cool breeze on his face. Feel it cool his body, getting rid of the heat of his classroom. Feel it caress the beads of sweat, which clung on his face and trying desperately not to slide down the steep hill, and give him goose bumps. Just the way he got them when he allowed his mind to drift away, allowed his imagination to help him feel his love. Warm, soft hand caressed his cheeks, causing Mitsui to blush as he snuggled into the hand and gave it a soft kiss. Goosebumps spread all over his body as a thumb ran over his moist lower lip and he unconsciously opened his lips. He was in process of kissing the finger when he vaguely heard his name being called. 

"MITSUI! You better not be sleeping or I swear to God you would not step out of this room until you explain this theory to me." 

Mitsui snapped his eyes open at the angry voice of his sensei, and a blush crept onto his face as he realized what he was doing. He jerked and sat up straight, putting his hand over his sleeve, wanting to hide the lips-shaped mark his saliva had left. He could not control his blush from spreading as he heard Kogure chuckle behind him, although he knew it was not possible that he could have seen him. He hissed harshly at his friend and teammate, "Urusei!" 

"Excuse me, Mitsui?" The teacher ran his finger up along his nose, a habit he had, fixing the glasses that were now replaced with contacts. To the others, he looked like an idiot. 

"I said I was just concentrating on your voice, thought it would help to understand that," Mitsui risked a glance at the board to see what the heck his teacher was talking about, "thing." 

The teacher glared at his student, not buying his story but not wishing to spend more time than necessary with him. "Fine." He dismissed him and was about to go back to his teaching when the bell rang, to the relief of everybody in the room. The old man watched as the student he had just scolded used his speed to be the first one out of his class. 

Hand on his forehead, eyes looking at the ground, the teacher shook his hanging head. Why did he even bother? 

_+Chapter Two TBC...+_

**AN:** I'm sorry guys, but this is the only part I'm going to be uploading of chapter two because the other part got really screwed up. Please review and tell me what you think, and you can also **vote** for any other pairing you wish to see in the story, or certain, ahem, situation you would like to read about. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
